Just The Truth
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: One-shot. I'll ever remember that summer afternoon when everything changed. He left us, filling us with hatred and sorrow. I never talked to anyone about that, until today. I'm telling him just the truth. Gwen's real story, for who wants to know the truth


**I had that little one-shot in my devs on devART and I decided to put it here so, I hope you'll like it**

**I don't own TDI**

**

* * *

****Just the truth**

_July 14th, 2002 _

Gwen's POV

It was a sunny summer afternoon in the small town where I lived. The sun was creeping in by each window of every house in the neighborhood. Children were running everywhere in the field beside an ice cream stand and many of my friends were gone to the beach. I was home that day and, honestly, I would have prefered to be somewhere else…

Since many months, my parents were always quarrelling for several reasons. Even if I was trying really hard to understand what was happening, I was still thinking it was normal and every couple does it. I tried many times to ask them what was going on and they always told me it was nothing and sometimes adults have quarrels and after everything is fine. I was 11 and I knew they were lying but I was doing so too because I was trying to believe it. I always loved my parents from my whole heart and just imagining that, one day, they wouldn't stand up together, was unbelievable. For me, my folks were living a true love, just like TV, and love should never fade. _Usually_, it should never fade. That afternoon, my sight of things changed for the rest of my life.  
That moment, I was in my bedroom, drawing because the summer air gave me enough inspiration to fill the blank paper in front of me. Doodling gracefully on the canvas, my dreams scratch themselves when I suddenly heard a deep masculine voice yelling from downstairs.

«I shouldn't have married a girl like you! You're so selfish and you just think of you and your damn cake shop »

«At least, my bakery understands me a lot more than **YOU** do! » Cried back my mom.

I peered out my room and, quietly, walked toward the stairs carefully.. Before I could perfectly see the horrible scene, I noticed the presence of my nine-year-old brother, Cassidy, already standing there. He had tears in covering of his brown shiny eye. Sadness was seen on his cute redish child face. He suggested to go downstairs to talk with them and "protect" mama but I stopped him, saying that it was too dangerous. I didn't really think that; I just didn't want him to know what was really up over there. We were still hearing them, arguing, and it was going louder and they were becoming angrier.

-You know what Stephen, said my mother, I am just sick of your lies! Do you remember what you told me at our wedding? That there will be no other woman... Till death separes up... That was just vanishing! You're just an idiot!

My father wasn't mad anymore; he was sad. It was a whole new man and he was reathing of the fresh air, trying to explain his faults. He sighed and continued, sitting on the arm of the armchair.

«No, when I first saw you, I truly loved you but things change and we have to move along in our lives. I really thought you were the one, Stacey, But, since I met her…»

She took a deep breath as tears began to slide down her pink cheeks. What my father said at that instant destroyed her and left a wound that never and may not mend. After these last words, even if she was almost in weeping-single-mom mood, mom softly continued.

-Listen, Stephen. I have been supporting you for years in your craziest projects. Now, I think I should do what is better for me, you and the kids. You should leave.

At these words, my father came upstairs, letting us the time to hide. From my little place, I could see my father's face expression. He was sad and awfully ashamed. I am sure he knew we were listening. He went to my parents's bedroom and took all his clothes, then put them in a few suitcases while calling a cab. Before leaving the room, he took a look to all the pictures on the walls; Him and my mother, him with Cassidy, the whole family and when we went to Disneyland for spring break. He got out and looked at me and my brother deeply in the eyes then left the family house to enter in a taxi cab.

I suddenly understood why my parents were like that these last months; daddy, who was a kind of model for me and my brother, was in love with a woman; a woman who was NOT my mother! It was just unbelievable!

Years passed and I was still waiting for that damn call of his. He hadn't promised he would call, that's true, but if he could have thought at least to call me once. But he never did, like if he never had children. Cassidy and I lived for that many years there is still a scar left on our hearts. If he could only give a sign...

_November 11th, 2009 _

"So that is why you were acting like that...with me?" Asked Trent

Trent was standing in front of me as I told him my story. It is not something easy to tell but I had to do it to explain the exaggerated reaction I had when he asked about my father.

"Hum...yes. Excuse me for my reaction. It is just that I haven't spoken to my dad in years; no mails, no calls, no news; it is killing me!"  
He gently took my hand and look deeply into my blue eyes as I blush.

-Even if your father is gone, don't forget that I am here and… I will love you until death.

Then Trent softly kissed me.

"I love you too" I said.

That was unfamiliar for me. It is the first time that I tell somebody these three words. And the silliest is that I think it. I love you Trent; **forever and for always **…


End file.
